In some printing apparatuses, images are formed on media using a marking material. Such printing apparatuses can include a belt that defines a nip. Media are fed to the nip and subjected to processing conditions to fix the marking material onto the media.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful for printing and associated methods that can strip media from surfaces effectively.